cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vashnoria
|connectedresources = }} Vashnoria is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 347 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Vashnoria work diligently to produce Wine and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Vashnoria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Vashnoria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vashnoria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Vashnoria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vashnoria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Kingdom of Vashnoria was created from what shall become the Treaty of the Union of Cyrene and London. It ended the civil war that was happening across the former British Empire. As a result of the treaty, the British Isles and Northern France became the Grand Kingdom of the Vashnorian Dominion or simply called the Kingdom of Vashnoria. The treaty's architect was Lord Bran Stark, the Commander of the Pro-Monarch forces. Essentially, the House of Windsor was suppose to take the throne but Stark was able to politically maneuver the House of Windsor into a lesser house by putting the immediate family on trial and dethroned. He then got the Revolution Council to name him King of the new nation and his House as the Royal House. When he was finally declared King, he forced the Council to dissolve and the King appointed the High Council of Vashnoria. He soon started the Irish Wars. It was the attempt of King Stark to expand Vashnoria influence and power over the New Irish Union. The war ended in three weeks with the Vashnorian conquest of Ireland. Soon after the King ordered the murder of all who dare rebel against the Vashnorian Government. However he soon repealed this when he realized how many lives would be taken if continued due to the Irish Rebellion. So instead he soon divided the isle into five military districts, controlled by a Vashnorian Officer. The harsh rule over the districts soon made the capture of the Irish Revolutionary Council and the end of the Irish Wars. The five military districts were soon transformed into three territories with governors appointed by the King. Soon after he moved into Scotland in what will be called Edinburgh War. The war ended in three weeks with a victory for Vashnoria at the Battle of Edinburg. These Vashnorian Wars of Conquest ended in a Vashnorian victory and control over the British Isles. Soon after he was able to stabilize the country, he joined the alliance of the New Polar Order, but soon left for the Grand Global Alliance, due to popular preference. However soon after the Unjust War, the populace partitioned the King into allowing Vashnoria into joining the New Polar Order. The King fully complied and left GGA and rejoined the New Polar Order. However in later times, the High Council voted to leave the New Polar Order due to what the Council declared as a new opportunity. The King went with the Council and so Vashnoria left the New Polar Order. Soon enough however, wars were declared on Vashnoria for no reason except for raiding. These Raiding Wars ended when the King called upon the Council for immediate appeal to join the Legion, a favorable choice with the populace. This helped end the Wars. However many weeks passed and the general populace fell in disorder due to the alliance choice at the time. Many of the population wanted to return to New Polar Order. As a result the High Council put to vote on whether first to leave the Legion. The vote passed unanimously. Than the vote was put on whether to join the New Polar Order, the vote also passed unaimously. The King was in full agreement and went on to rejoin the New Polar Order Government The King is the head of state, head of all Royal governments under the rule of Vashnoria, chief legislator, true chief justice of the Judicial Council of Vashnoria, and King, Supreme Commander, and Supreme Protector of all the Lands, Regions, and Realms of the Grand Kingdom of the Vashnoria Dominion. All Executive Powers are found under His Majesty, and some Legislative and Judicial powers. The King has the power to declare and dissolve the Royal Cabinet of the Realm and the power to call into order and dissolve the High Council of the Grand Kingdom of the Vashnorian Dominion. The High Council of the Grand Kingdom of the Vashnorian Dominion is the Supreme Legislative body of the realm. It contains most of the Legislative powers of the government. The Council is made up of the Four High Lords of the Realm, the four Councilors of the People, and the Prime Minister. It has the powers to declare war, peace, taxation and all other powers that are legislative powers. However the King also has under Martial Law all powers of the government. The Judicial Council of Vashnoria is the Supreme Judicial Body of the Realm. Its purpose is to insure the law is followed and that new laws don't violate the Royal Constitution. The Council is made up of eight judges and the Chief Justice of the Judicial Council. The King is the true chief justice and can call the council into order to re-look any decisions made by the Council, though the King can not vote.